The Great Tai Jutsu Tag Team
by Rock Sakura
Summary: I was never good at these things, but I will say it's Lee/Saku, and a second chance for all who failed the exams, - Sasuke cause he left but he will be in my second story. Slight NaruHina,Nej/Ten.rated M for later chapters, meaning fights and slight limes
1. Chapter 1

(( Note this is right after Sasuke left, so it's not shippuden, YET!! ))

______________The Great Tai Jutsu Tag Team__________

======== Tsunade's call ========

It was a hot day Konoha. Everything was calm and peace full but Lady Tsunade felt like something was about to happen, She counldn't tell if it was bad or good, but it was very important.  
She had a feeling it had something to do with Sakura, for every time she saw her pink haired student a shiver went up her shine, not a bad one like she was gonna die, oh no it was different but unsure of what it was.

Tsunade looked over at the clock on the wall. "SHIZUNE!!" Tsunade called

Shizune ran into the room, "Yes, Tsunade?!"

Tsunade looked at her with a smile on her face "Bring Naruto, Lee, and Neji. here now!!"

Shizune bowed. "Right away, Lady Tsuade"

---------In the Training grounds-  
Naruto was laughing at Lee and Neji...........again It was the 3rd time today, Lee and Neji got into a fight about Sakura and Naruto loved watching the fight.  
Naruto no longer liked Sakura that way, because he was now dating Hinata.

He had found her training by the tree, he once trained at from when he was Academy student, he heard her talk to herself about....him and just like that Naruto saw that Hinata loved him.  
It took Naruto 5days to think about it and he found he liked her more then a friend, even more then Sakura, after that he asked Hinata out but of course she fainted.

Naruto sighed at the memory, it was only a month ago since then and the thoughts and feelings were fresh in his mind.  
Naruto grinned as he saw Lee get a punch on Neji's face. "GO BUSHYBROWS, KICK HIS ASS" Naruto yelled for all of Konoha to hear.

Neji growled as Lee's fist hit him and a was pushed back a few feet.  
Lee grinned and went to kick his side but this time Neji was ready for it and dodged it.

All a sudden Gai and Kakashi jumped in-between them, knocking them both down.

Naruto got up from the rock his was sitting on "KAKASHI SENSEI!! Whats up??"

Kakashi looked up from his book to answer but Gai beat him to it.

"You 3 have been called by our YOUTHFUL Hokage" Gai adduced

Naruto, Neji, and Kakashi glared at Gai, all thinking one thing 'Why oh why did he have to yell the word youth whenever he said it??'

Lee got up. "The let us see what Lady Hokage wishes of us"  
Before anyone even Gai could say anything, Lee was out of site heading toward the Hokage tower.

Naruto and Neji sighed as they ran after Lee, knowing very well they couldn't catch up if they tried.

Lee made it to the Hokage's tower and to Lady Tsunade's door, wondering if he should wait for Neji and Naruto before going in.

Tsunade knew Lee was out side her door from the sound he made on her carpet as he skitted to a stop by it.  
"ENTER!!" Tsunade yelled to Lee and on comande, Lee opened the door and bowed to her.  
"Lee, sit" Tsunade said pointing to the chair.

They waited 15mins before Neji and Naruto showed up.  
Neji and Naruto bowed to Tsunade and took a seat in the empty chairs on each side of Lee.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and said "Boys, you will be going on an B-rank mission......"  
"ALRIGHT, FINALLY!!" Naruto yelled jumping up from his chair, cutting off Tsunade.

All a sudden Naruto went flying into the wall with force. "LET HER FINISH, STUPID!!"  
Lee and Neji looked up to find none other then Sakura, who looked very pissed off at the moment.

Tsunade just stared at her student, something was going to happen, she just knew it and she had a feeling it had to something to do with Lee.

"Awright, enough! you two" Tsunade said. "now here's your mission.................."

~~To Be continued~~

Naruto: You do know people are going to hate you for stopping there, right?  
Kitt: Like I care?  
Naruto: *Coughs* Hate review *Cough*  
Kitt: *Has a vien sticking out of my forhead* WHAT WAS THAT?  
Naurto: N...N-Nothing *Is VERY afraid*  
Lee: You should not be mean to Kitt, Naruto!  
Kitt: Thank you, Lee-kun *Hugs Lee* Disclaimer please, Lee *Gives Lee puppy dog eyes*  
Lee: Very well. Kitt does not own the show Naruto or any of it's characters, to bad too :'(


	2. Chapter 2

______________The Great Tai Jutsu Tag Team__________

(( Playback)  
Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and said "Boys, you will be going on an B-rank mission......"  
"ALRIGHT, FINALLY!!" Naruto yelled jumping up from his chair, cutting off Tsunade.

All a sudden Naruto went flying into the wall with force. "LET HER FINISH, STUPID!!"  
Lee and Neji looked up to find none other then Sakura, who looked very pissed off at the moment.

Tsunade just stared at her student, something was going to happen, she just knew it and she had a feeling it had to something to do with Lee.

"Awright, enough! you two" Tsunade said. "now here's your mission.................."

======== The 2nd chance?? ========

"Your mission is to pass the Tag Team exam" Tsunade said looking at them

"Ta-tag team exam?" Hinata asked

Lee and Naruto jumped at the sound of Hinata's vioce, thinking "When did she come in?"  
Thats when they also saw Tenten standing next to her. sweat drops formed on thier heads, what kind of Ninjas were they??

Tsunade nodded "yes, you were chosen for this exam by your skills and these are the teams, Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga and Tenten Hayashi,Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, any questions??"

"Yes when do we leave?" Neji asked

Tsunade smirked "tomorrow at noon, I expact that you start training with your partners hard, Good Luck" she waved her hand telling them they were dismissed

They all left Tsunade's office happy for thier second chance

"Hey, Hinata let go get some ramen!" Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arm around her Hinata blushed "Yes, lets Naruto-kun"  
As Naruto and Hinat were walking off, Naruto looked back at Lee giving him a thumbs up, Lee gave one right back.

Sakura had to laugh, she knew since Sasuke left Naruto felt alone and sad, but when Lee started training with him, they became best friends, Lee was also the one to help Naruto deside he should date Hinata.

Once Naruto and Hinata were out of site, he looked around to find Neji and Tenten gone leaving him alone with the girl of his dreams, making Lee sweat.

"So, Lee, wanna go train?" Sakura asked Lee grinned "Yes, I would love that Sakura"

"Then lets go, Lee" Sakura laughed as she ran off toward the training grounds Lee's grin grew as he ran after her "Wait for me, Sakura-chan" Lee couldn't believe it, was he getting a.....second chance?

~~To Be continued~~

Naruto: That was kinda corny wasn't it?  
Kitt: T.T Who asked you?  
Naruto: Good point!  
Sakura: wow! so I'm gonna get with Lee, right?  
Kitt: Yup

Lee: *Jumping around with tears in his eyes* YES!  
Kitt and Sakura: *Sweat drop*  
Hinata: *Looks at Naruto* um, N-Naruto-kun, doesn't someone need to do the disclamer?  
Naruto: Oh yeah, *Kisses Hinata's cheek* Kitt doesn't own me or my friends in the show, thanks for reading.  
Lee: *Jumps in front of Naruto* LEAVE A NICE REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

______________The Great Tai Jutsu Tag Team__________

(( Playback)  
"So, Lee, wanna go train?" Sakura asked Lee grinned "Yes, I would love that Sakura"

"Then lets go, Lee" Sakura laughed as she ran off toward the training grounds Lee's grin grew as he ran after her "Wait for me, Sakura-chan" Lee couldn't believe it, was he getting a.....second chance?

======== Rock Lee V.S Sakura and the enemy? ========

Once, Sakura got to the training grounds, she pulled out a Kunai and threw it at Lee.  
Lee jumped out of the way just in time but got a scratch on his cheek, He ran after Sakura at full speed, but Sakura was a step ahead, she punched the ground, Lee tripped over the huge rocks coming from the ground.  
Lee jumped onto a tree and hid, he didn't think Sakura was that strong.  
Sakura smirked and dashed around the other side of the tree wanting to catch Lee off guard.  
Lee came out of his hiding place to find Sakura gone, he blinked "Sakura?" he wondered out loud only to have to jump out of the way as 5 Shurikens came out of nowhere.  
Sakura dashed out and was about to punch Lee, but he caught her fist.  
All a sudden they heard a bomb go off on the other side of the village.

"What was that?" Sakura asked "I don't know, we better check it out" Lee said as thier match was forgotten

They ran through the forest on the tree tops only to meet up with Naruto and Hinata once they got to the buildings.

"Naruto, what was that?" Lee asked "I-I don't know but we are going to find out, won't we?" Naruto grinned Lee nodded "Lets go then"

Sakura and Hinata looked at each-other and smiled

"How has it been, Hinata?" Sakura asked knowing if Naruto and Lee were on the case there was no need to worry "G...G-Good, S-Sakura-san" Hinata studdered

Sakura and Hinata dropped down next to Tenten.  
"Hey Tenten" Sakura said as she tapped the girl's shoulder Tenten turned around "Hey...Sakura"  
Hinata looked ahead to see Naruto, Lee, and Neji talking to Iruka sensei.

"So, wahts going on, Tenten?" Sakura asked "I'm not sure, no one is, all we know is a bomb went off" Tenten explained "A-an enemy?" Hinata asked a little scared "Maybe....." Tenten answered unsurely

Sakura looked up at the sky "An enemy, huh? guess we aren't leaving tomorrow huh?"

~~To Be continued~~

Naruto: OMG, That fight scene sucked ass Kitt: SHUT UP!! I was never good with fights, you know that!  
Lee: I think you did ever well, Kitt.  
Kitt: Thanks, Lee ^^ Sakura: YEAH!! I looked bad-ass!! CHA!  
Naruto: But the fight was sooo short Kitt: I know, that was the point, there will be bigger ones Naruto: *Turns away* This story still sucks Sakura: NOBODY ASKED YOU!!! *Punches Naruto out*  
Kitt: ~.~ Okay then, Next Chapter won't be up for a while guys. Lee:But we will tell you someone new is coming and is a completely made up character by Kitt.  
Sakura: We will also learn who the new enemy is.

Hinata: And N-Naruto and I will kiss ^///^

Kitt: Okay, thats it for now

Tenten:*Comes out of no where* And remember, Kitt doesn't own us :(


End file.
